


Wild Cats in Your Kitchens

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [39]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Neighbors, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Pets, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: companion animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Cats in Your Kitchens

‘Oh, but Mr. Milner---’ Sharon holds her cupped hands towards him and Paul can’t help but take the kitten from her.

He looks down helplessly at it. It fits comfortably in his two palms and he can barely feel the weight of it. The move has awoken it, though, and it blinks up at him with huge, jade-green eyes. It’s too wet and muddy for him to tell what color it might be. It yawns up at him and wriggles until its head is pillowed on the base of his thumb. ‘Sharon, I--’

‘Secret conferences?’ Foyle comes in through the open back gate, taking off his hat.

Sharon turns to him tearfully. ‘Oh, Mr. Foyle, my father won’t let me keep it and Mr. Milner says--’

‘Sharon found a kitten,’ Paul interrupts, holding his hands so Foyle can see. ‘I was saying it isn’t my -- I can’t -- decide to keep it.’

Foyle peers at the kitten for a minute and strokes the tiny round head with his forefinger, then looks up at Paul. ‘Why not?’

Sharon gasps. ‘Really, Mr. Foyle?’

Paul holds Foyle’s gaze. ‘It’s _your_ house. I can’t--’

Foyle’s eyes darken momentarily -- then, surprisingly, he smiles. ‘Then let this be your first addition to it. I’ve always liked cats.’

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Othello._


End file.
